zaczepistaencyklopediafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Justin biber
(Przekierowano z Bieber) Marzenie każdego normalnego człowieka. Jestem ładniuśki, więc kupujcie tę gazetkę, hihi Wbrew pozorom, film Justina NIE JEST najbardziej znienawidzonym filmem na YouTube Który to rzucił tą butelką? Bejbe, bejbe bejbe oooooł! Lajk bejbe bejbe bejbe noooooł! Bieber w swojej piosence NiE ObRaŻajCie MOjEgO BimBeRka? ;/;/! Żal... Pokemon odpiera atak Bieber jest słodki a jego fanki są boskie .. Anty fani są do dupy i tyle .. Pozdrowienia dla Sexent . <33 Kolejny pokemon Kochanie, nasza córka jest lesbijką! Matka pokemona całującego zdjęcie Bieberka Who the fuck is Justin Bieber?! Odpowiedź Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a, gdy ktoś zapytał się go czy słucha Justina Justyny W Parku Łazienkowskim, kiedym maszerował widziałem Biebera, jak chłopa całował. Warszawiak z Karsina w swojej piosence Kto myśli, że (tu wstaw osobę) jest lepszy od Biebera - łapka w górę. Typowy antyfan Biebera na YouTube Nie masz jaj, piszczysz jak ten żółty pokemon. Ten Typ Mes o Justinie Justin Drew Bieber (właśc. Justyna Drewno Bimber; ur. 1 marca 1994 gdzieś w Kanadzie) – człowiekźródło bez jaj, wykonawca muzyki dla niedorozwiniętych nastolatek z problemami określenia własnej osobowości i płci, gejów i pokemonów. Swoją karierę zawdzięcza głupocie współczesnego świata i niezwykle małym jądrom właśnie brakowi jąder, dzięki czemu generuje ultra sweetaśny dźwięk, powodujący odruch wymiotny (co niezwykle przypadło do gustu bulimiczkom), a także swojemu gigantyzmowi (160 cm wzrostu, 5 cm długości, a właściwie brak), co doprowadza do pisku uczennice szkół podstawowych oraz niektórych gimnazjów. Spis treści ukryj 1 Płeć 2 Obrażenia, czyli konsekwencje słuchania Justina 3 Najsławniejsze teorie na temat wydobywania się tak babskiego dźwięku 4 Ciekawostki 5 Fanki 6 Pochodzenie 7 Zobacz też edytuj Płeć Ostatnio na różnych stronach internetowych jak i również na forach poświęconych mężczyźnie kobiecie pojawiły się spekulacje dotyczące płci osobnika. Nie dajmy się zwieść, przecież odpowiedź jest jasna. Wiele osób uważa „osobnika” za geja. Kochani, aby być gejem, trzeba być facetem, tzn. mieć jaja. Jak już wiadomo, „osobnik” uchodzi co najwyżej za lesbijkę. edytuj Obrażenia, czyli konsekwencje słuchania Justina Niektórzy ludzie się nie zmieniają... do 0:10 – myśli samobójcze, przekrwione oczy, halucynacje z udziałem prowizorycznych wibratorów. 0:11–0:20 – średnie rozwarcie odbytu, niedosłyszenie, wyrastające czułki z głowy, zielona poświata na twarzy. 0:21–0:40 – mimowolne skurcze mięśni, przeplatające się z wciąż powtarzającymi się pytaniami WTF?!, mózg maleje do wielkości orzecha włoskiego. 0:41–1:10 – zaawansowana epilepsja, chęć rozwalenia czegokolwiek, mimowolne dłubanie w nosie i odbycie, odpadanie paznokci. 1:11–2:00 – groźny atak padaczki, kompletne zlasowanie mózgu. 2:01–2:59 – wymioty, biegunka i krwawienie wszystkiego, całkowita utrata słuchu, narządy płciowe zmieniają się na żeńskie bądź kompletnie zanikają. 3:00–3:59 – bezsenność, nagłe zmiany nastrojów (co sekundę), nagła miesiączka, nowotwory w całym organizmie, nasilenie poprzednich zjawisk. 4:00 – zgon. Osoby posiadające immunitet ochronny na słuchanie dźwięków muzykopodobnych (potocznie muzyki Justina) to różowe uczennice szkół podstawowych i niektórych gimnazjów, w skrajnych przypadkach nawet liceów. Dlatego zalecamy nieprzebywanie w ich obecności. W innym przypadku i ty możesz stać się ich ofiarą. edytuj Najsławniejsze teorie na temat wydobywania się tak babskiego dźwięku Istnieje takich wiele, niektóre są ze sobą sprzeczne, więc poniżej znajdą się tylko najważniejsze z nich: Justin Bieber w młodości uwielbiał bawić się ze swoimi psiapsiółami z podwórka w rycerzy, gdzie zawsze odgrywał rolę pojmanego barbarzyńcy, którego karano rozczłonkowaniem... Co niestety nigdy się do końca nie udało, lecz przy naciąganiu głowy w celu jej wyrwania doszło do desynchronizacji strun głosowych Biebera, co jest przyczyną jego babskiego pisku. Bieber podczas jednego ze swoich koktajlowych melanży, na których świetnie się bawił wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółeczkami z podwórka połknął oraz zadławił się pestką z niedomieszanego owocu, z którego był zrobiony napój, a pestka utkwiła mu w przełyku na dłużej (dotąd nie wyleciała) oraz biedny Dżastinek doznał trwałej zmiany głosu. Rozpuszczony, mały Bieber zaczął krzyczeć do mamy, że chce lizaka, czego mama uparcie odmawiała przez bardzo długi okres czasu, a kiedy parę lat później Justin dostał taką słodycz pod choinkę oraz przestał wrzeszczeć, a zaczął dziękować za tak wspaniały prezent, to wszyscy zorientowali się, że ma jeszcze wyższy głosik niż na początku jego trwającego kilka lat krzyku. Podczas sesji nagraniowej ściskają mu jądra jej jajniki. Bieber zaczyna piszczeć, a potem technicy dokonują obróbki w programie do edycji dźwięku. Miał mieć operację wycięcia migdałków, ale pijana pielęgniarka źle obróciła go przed zabiegiem. W efekcie chirurg (z Rosji) wyciął mu coś innego. Justin nie jest mężczyzną, więc skąd ma mieć męski głos? Justin kiedyś jak śpiewał (tego nikt by śpiewaniem nie nazwał) na ulicy, jakiś mądry człowiek rzucił mu do gęby monetę i ten/ta się zakrztusił/a. Pewnego dnia w szkole Justin był znudzony lekcją wychowania fizycznego. Gdy wuefista wyszedł z sali na kawę, postanowił wziąć mu gwizdek, jednak przez przypadek połknął go. edytuj Ciekawostki Justin robi ał ał Okazało się, że Justin jest fajtłapą – wlazł w drzwi obrotowe i tam się potknął. Szansy nie dała mu także szklana ściana. Znów oberwał. Niedawno także oberwał butelką po męskim piwie. W kraju, z którego pochodzi, są zalegalizowane małżeństwa homoseksualne. Gdy wymówi się jego imię i nazwisko, można narazić osoby w swoim otoczeniu na takie choroby jak np. wymioty, biegunkę czy głupawkę. edytuj Fanki Podobnie jak w przypadku Parkinsona, Bieber ma tylko fanki. Głównie słittaśne rószoffe laleczki, które obrażają każdego, kto ma odmienne zdanie na temat Biebera (czyli każdego, kto nie lofffcia Go jak tró$$$kaffki). Zazwyczaj czynią to przez Internet, używając przede wszystkim superjeżdżącegopopsychice tekstu żall mi cie. Tylko 00,0001‰ faneczek Biebera Niektóre chociaż próbują wyglądać normalnie. NIGDY nie masz pewności, czy któraś z Twoich znajomych nie jest sekretną zbieberowaną! Fanki Bimbera można rozpoznać również po tym, że lecą na każdego faceta, który choć trochę przypomina Dżastinka. edytuj Pochodzenie Pojawiały się spekulacje, iż Bieber wywodzi się z narodu niemieckiego, lecz tam nawet kobiety wyglądają jak mężczyźni, więc wykluczono taką opcję. edytuj Zobacz też Zobacz w NonNews temat: Justin Bieber rozsyła informację o swojej śmierci, Justin Bieber przygotowuje się do przejęcia władzy nad światem Gej Co to, kurwa, jest? Piosenka o Bejberku Normalna wersja jego piosenki. Tak, istnieje coś takiego! Jak widać nie tylko ludzie cierpią psychicznie z powodu Justina Biebera.... Spadł na miękką kanapę i ryczy. Co za﻿ ciota! Bimber po wizycie u dentysty Kategorie: Wokaliści | Mordercy